As recognized herein, a user may sometimes provide unintended or erroneous text input to a device, such as a typographical error. As also recognized herein, a change to the text may then be automatically made by the device to fix the typographical error, but an appropriate change may vary based on various factors and there are currently no adequate solutions for accounting for such factors.